dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennim
Dennim is Mind's imaginary friend and complete opposite. He's a boy around the age of 10, but has a rough, grown man's voice. While Mind has a British accent, he is American. Dennim is a supernatural, nonexistent being, who borrows most of his opinions and ideas from the inner thoughts of Mind. While he looks like a colourful character, there isn't much he truly cares for; and he has mainly been called into existence to comfort Mind. Though clumsily. He is a cheery, playful, but also mean-spirited character, who tends to speak his mind and can appear rather hateful and selfish at times. Mind often becomes insulted or impatient by his behaviour, but at the same time tolerates his weird games enough to keep inviting him back into her room, as he is her childhood friend and the only company she has. Even though Dennim's appearance and intentions don't seem trustworthy, he cares about her happiness. Despite the animated short portraying the two as anything but, they are best friends and play with each other every day. ".]] Dennim can be described as a male version of Mind with all personality traits she lacks. As Mind finds it difficult to "hate", he does it for her and feels this emotion strongly for both her parents. He, on his turn, isn't able to feel sadness of anxiety, because Mind suffers from these emotions all the time. Though, not necessarily when in his presence; as she is seldom sad when hanging out with him. Especially Mind's dislike and disgust for herself created one of the strongest, but subtle personality traits in Dennim, namely his intense love for her. In the canon story Dennim doesn't treat her according to this fact, but there are realities where he confesses or strives to have a love relationship with her. If he doesn't do this, it has to do with him knowing beforehand Mind won't accept him for whatever reason that might be. Dennim has black messy hair, red eyes, thick eyelashes, a white skin, sharp teeth, and wears a black tank top, black pants, and black shoes. He has the exact same face and body structure as Mind, as they are one and the same. In other realities Out of all characters, Dennim is the most flexible in these alternative realities. '']] He can be a '''selfish villain' or a genuine caretaker, but despite the ability to make this long jump from being carefree to vengeful, his love for Mind is one of his strongest consistencies. Though, he won't always act according to his feelings. For example, as a villain he'll keep her close and protected, but would still follow his own rogue will and ignore her objections to it. Generally speaking Mind has him as a friend, but can be convinced to hate or love him, depending on how he solves her problems, treats others or approaches her with his intentions. Dennim has claimed in one of the comics that he knows about these alternate universes, but this reveal doesn't get any attention from Mind. Dennim from the canon ending is the only version of him who knows about about the concept of different realities, while the other Dennims don't; which explains how these different realities can exist and Dennim acts differently in them. Canon Dennim knows a happy ending with Mind exists, but ironically he doesn't know what universe he's in himself or if he can have a future with her. In the animation he subtly tested out what kind of universe he's in by asking Mind if she wanted him in the afterlife, whereafter she rejected him, which revealed to him there's no future for them. This also means that all other Dennims did not ask Mind this question or had this specific talk with her while presenting the key. Mind and Dennim's future is dependant on the rules of the universe they're in, as for whether or not Mind accepts the key. If Mind does not accept the key, more possibities open up with her staying alive, but if she does and the universe considers imaginary things not to exist in any way, there'll be no afterlife for Mind to go to and for Dennim to meet her in. He can't skip the step of offering the key to stop her from possibly dying, as he's connected to Mind's mind and forced to present it because of her own urge to want to commit suicide at that moment. He offers the key in all realities and the story only branches out after that moment. The rules of the universe can limit Dennim or give him strength, which mainly decides what his personality is going to be, but his appearance can also be affected. As a creation of Mind's mind, her fading sanity can turn him into a beast with every passing year she stays alive, or his urge to torture those who are "innocent" increases instead. Dennim can become bitter at the world for not helping Mind, and turn quite destructive. As he'll see everyone as the enemy, he thinks the death of humanity is justified. Mind never agrees with this behaviour, meaning he's not taking this revenge on her demand. When Dennim becomes extremely hatefilled, he'll turn into a gigantic, fearsome beast. His "demonic lord" appearance is always connected to his own emotional state, unlike his regular monster appearance, which is connected to Mind's mental health. Even so, there are realities that give a different reason for Dennim to become a demonic lord. One reality shows him overtaken by grief over the death of Mind; but as he doesn't possess the ability to feel this emotion, his sadness translates into intense anger. Relationships Mind Dennim has a strong love for Mind, but likes to subject her to inappropriate jokes and his overall behaviour. These conflicting traits are caused by the leftover personality traits he's received as Mind's opposite, and there's not much he can do about it, except occasionally grace her with silence. Even so, she's never been angry at him for longer than a few minutes and almost seems to understand that this is who he is. While he subjects her to the harsh reality she lives in, he's always willing to help her the best he can. "His best" is decided by the universe they exist in and what rules apply to imaginary beings and magic. Despite the many possible outcomes, Dennim mainly wishes for the same thing in every reality, namely the death of her parents and Mind's love. The degree of love or respect Mind has for him will also decide how effective his supernatural powers are. ----- Mind's mother In the main story he and Mind's mother have never met, but Dennim makes it clear that he hates her almost as much as he does Mind's father. He thinks she's equally guilty of Mind's abuse by not believing her and doing little to find out the truth; as she still allows for her husband to be alone with their daughter in the house. He doesn't care for Mind's docile opinion about her mother, and in many alternative realities he kills her. In the realities these two meet, Dennim tends to keep his disdain for her to himself and pushes his feelings aside to fulfill Mind's desired outcome for her mother. His care for her wishes is most clear in the reality where he has to purposely swoon her mother. But generally speaking, his hatred for both parents will tempt him to kill them if Mind does not explicitly ask him not to do this. ----- Mind's father In the main story he and Mind's father have never met, but he is often the subject of his jokes. Despite joyfully using the man for his punch lines, he bears an unbearable hatred for him. But the same way he loves Mind and still teases her, he has a jokey way to informing he wants her father (or both parents) dead, making it sound there's not much weight to his words. Nevertheless, he and Mind's father share the similarity that they have an obsession with Mind and assume she belongs to them, even though Dennim has a less hurtful way of dealing with this because of his awkward selection of personality traits. While Dennim wants Mind's father dead, he isn't able to do anything about him until some kind of ritual is made to grand him the ability to do something, unless the universe he's in allows him to meddle with reality without any help; but these universes are rare. In the realities they meet, Dennim takes extreme pleasure out of teasing him, but this is all he does if his goal is to keep Mind's respect. In many other endings Dennim kills him. Trivia *The art style for Mind and Dennim was designed with The Powerpuff Girls in mind. * One of the artist's characters was used as a base for Dennim's design. * "Mind" was originally spelled "Minned". When reversing the letters, that makes "Dennim"; * Dennim's name was still supposed to be "Mind" in reverse, but the name "Dnim" didn't look right and no changes were made. * The adult version of Mind and Dennim starred in the music video "Little Animal" by Kinkobra. * Dennim has never pronounced Mind's name. * As an imaginary being, Dennim doesn't have blood or internal organs, unless his body is forced to replicate it for a situation that needs it; * While he officially doesn't have a heart, one starts beating in his chest when he's close to Mind. The closer they are, the faster it beats. This has mostly to do with his body responding to her as his other half and life-giver. See Also * Dennim (monster) * Dennim (demonic lord) * DenNIM (about page) * DenNIM (animated feature) * DenNIM (comic series) * List of Dennim's abilities * Dennim's Guide to Life Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters